sword_coast_adventurersfandomcom-20200213-history
Wave Echo Cave
Wave Echo Cave was a wondrous cavern near the town of Phandalin, which contained the legendary Forge of Spells. It was shared by human spellcasters, gnomes, and dwarves, as part of the Phandelver's Pact. History In 951 DR, a powerful force of orcs reinforced by evil mercenary wizards attacked Wave Echo Cave to seize its riches and magic treasures. Human wizards fought alongside their dwarf and gnome allies to defend the Forge of Spells, and the ensuing spell battle destroyed much of the cavern. Few survived the cave-ins and tremors, and the location of Wave Echo Cave was lost. For centuries, rumors of buried riches have attracted treasure seekers and opportunists to the area around Phandalin, but no one has ever succeeded in locating the lost mine. In 1491 DR, Gundren Rockseeker and his brothers had reportedly found an entrance to the long lost cave. Gundren hired Godon "Blackhand" Lugar, Alaya of Agedon, and Allamir Cromwell to escort a wagon full of mining supplies to Barthen's Provisions in Phandalin, in preparation for the opening of the cave. However, an individual who was known as the Black Spider also had his sights on the cave and had taken measures to ensure that he was the only one with access to it. A few weeks later, Godon, Alaya, Allamir, Lucy, Protonian, and Gundren arrived at the entrance of Wave Echo Cave, where they found Tharden Rockseeker's dead body, who appeared to have been dead for about a week. Allamir found bite marks on Tharden's body that were consistent with bite marks created by a giant spider. Gundren mourned the death of his brother and returned his body to Phandalin for a proper burial. The adventurers went down a twenty-foot pit that led into the cave, where they found a passage leading northwest and a passage leading east. They took the northwest passage and started moving through the stone corridors of the cave. At some point, the adventurers were attacked by an ochre jelly which crept along the dungeon walls and bludgeoned them with its pseudopods, but the group managed to take it down fast. In an adjacent room, the adventurers found a skeleton of a wizard hidden underneath a pool of water that appeared to be originating from the northeast of the cave. The skeleton had orc arrows sticking out of it and was still grasping a magical wand in its hand. The adventurers then proceeded to enter the next room which had a barricaded door. Alaya heard gruff voices speaking in Goblin through the door, but Godon had already managed to break down the door. Five massive bugbears were waiting on the other side of the door, and they instantly attacked as soon as they saw the adventurers. The bugbears were eventually defeated, and the adventurers took the opportunity to rest for a bit before continuing. The adventurers made their way towards a collapsed cavern which had a crevasse going down 20 feet. Alaya looked down the crevasse only to see a drow overlooking a few bugbears. The bugbears noticed the adventurers on top and started climbing the ropes to the top. During the fight between the three bugbears and the adventurers, magical darkness overtook the entire area, rendering everyone inside of it blind. Locations * Forge of Spells Category:Locations Category:Caves